nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell on Earth
Hell on Earth '''is an upcoming zombies storyline created by GreenArkham, that follows on from Moon. The game follows Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki after the events of moon, as they travel across a desolated earth that was destroyed by the missiles. Characters Tank Dempsey Main Article: Tank Dempsey Tank Dempsey: American hero. Give him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he’s happy. Cross him and he’ll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. His unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Eventually, he gnawed his way through the cage, and then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. There is no before the war for Dempsey, there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he won the war for the rest of us. Nikolai Belinski Main Article: Nikolai Belinski Nikolai seems to lack intelligence as revealed from various amount of quotes. He tends to crack jokes, intentionally and unintentionally. He seems to not care about his physical appearance and smell. However, at the most darkest times, he can also be vigilant and appears to have a very big instinct of survival. He likes Dempsey, and tends to despise as well as appreciate Richtofen at times (until moon), but he dislikes Takeo with pure hatred. Takeo Masaki Main Article: Takeo Masaki Takeo tends to distinguish himself from Nikolai and Dempsey, due to their lack of intellect. He likes to see himself upon the mental level of Richtofen, however Richtofen would not return the same feeling. He stays vigilant by his suspicions for Richtofen. He is very quiet and won't appear to talk unless necessary. His relationship with Richtofen came to end at his grand scheme as he swore to annihilate him along with the rest of Group 935. Stranger Main Article: Stranger Stranger is the newest member of the team. Nothing is known about him other than he is a Scottish-American male living in a destroyed town and that he enjoys killing zombies Maps Utopia Main Article: Utopia '''Utopia is the first map in the Hell on Earth storyline. It follows Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Stranger in an un-named (and destroyed) town, somewhere in North America. The map is set in the year 2032 (as shown by a statue at the middle of the map ---- Brennen Main Article: Brennen Brennen (German: 'Burning')''' '''is (technically) the second map in Hell on Earth storyline, although chronologically it is the first, taking place in 1933. It takes place in the Reichstag Building, in Berlin, Germany. The characters for this map are Marinus van der Lubbe, Hermann Göring, Karl Ernst and an un-named SA soldier being controlled by Edward Richtoften. ---- Category:GreenArkham Category:Video Games Category:Storylines Category:Non-Canon Storylines Category:Hell on Earth